


Get some sleep, you

by shadowkatninjawarrior



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Uncontrollable fluff, literally nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatninjawarrior/pseuds/shadowkatninjawarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the lovely reader, find Beckett sleeping at his desk. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get some sleep, you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingunderthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingunderthemoon/gifts).



> thanks to dreamingunderthemoon for the beta read and encouragement

You wander into the quiet med lab, in search of some sleeping pills. You had severe insomnia so this was a long standing subscription. Also, the system you have been working on has hit a snag, and your mind can't stop mulling it over. Not to mention Rodney's incessant yelling still reverberating in your skull doesn't help in the slightest.  
The place is much quieter than before, a team came under fire and took a few casualties. All of them had survived but it had been pretty crazy here earlier. You wander towards the back before noticing something. Carson has fallen asleep at his desk, head pillowed on his laptop. You cringe a little, that can't be comfortable. He murmurs slightly in his sleep. Grinning at his cuteness, you place a hand on his shoulder, shaking gently. He murmurs again.  
"Come on sleepy head, wake up."  
You whisper softly before his bleary eyes eventually meet yours.  
"Oh, hello love."  
"You fell asleep at you desk."  
He looks around himself, only just realising where he is.  
"Oh! So I did."  
He looks up at you and you notice the glaring red imprint on the side of his face and have to stifle a giggle.  
"Come on, I'm going to get you to bed."  
Oh, at least buy me dinner first."  
You flush deep red.  
"I meant that you need some real rest, not just napping on your laptop."  
"You're probably right."  
Grabbing his hand you pull him out of his chair.  
"Come along doctor, you work too hard."  
He just grunts at you, obviously exhausted.  
"I could do with a wee nap I suppose."  
You grin at the way his Scottishness shows more when he's tired.  
"Nope, not a 'wee nap', a full eight hours. Doctor's orders."  
"You're not a doctor!"  
"Yes I am! Admittedly, it's in astrophysics..."  
Chuckling lightly the two of you wandered through the darkened hallways of Atlantis. Your hands were still entwined between you but neither person seemed to be inclined to break the contact. Too soon, you reach his door.  
"Thanks."  
You look at him quizzically.  
"What for?"  
"For caring."  
"Oh well, that's-"  
You break off as his lips meet yours. You stiffen in surprise before melting in to him. After a few moments you separate and he gives you a cheeky smile. Your heart is racing, you've been dancing around your crush on him for God knows how long. You quickly come to a decision. There are few people awake at this time but you don't want to be caught in the corridor snogging like teenagers. You wave your hand over the door sensor and pull Carson inside the room.  
"C'mon, let's get some sleep."  
It wasn't until morning you realised you had forgotten all about your sleeping pills.


End file.
